Paws and Wings
by rooseveltritz
Summary: Castiel has a new friend who he can't bring himself to separate from. A friend named Snuggles.


**I wrote this fic for my friend Gee one day when someone sent her a pornfic in her ask box on Tumblr involving Freddie Krueger and Castiel I think. So she said "someone write a fic about Cas and a kitty!" And I just had to write one. So I'm going to post it here. It's not a serious fic or anything. It's actually pretty silly and I wrote it in like ten minutes and gave Cas more emotion than usual but I hope you all enjoy it. :3**

"Oh, Snuggles, you are just too much!" Castiel giggled as he nuzzled his new ginger kitten. The cat was originally a gift from Bobby, who had found a box of kittens in his panic room one morning. No one was sure how the box got in there, but there was no way Bobby was taking any kittens in. "I already have enough to deal with. I don't need no furry rugrats runnin' around and makin' a mess outta things!" were Bobby's exact words. Of course, as soon as Cas made eye contact with the kittens he wanted them all. In no time, they were all over him, hiding in different folds and pockets of his trenchcoat. Dean and Sam told him that he could only have one of the cats, so Cas picked the little one that had nestled himself on the angel's shoulder.

And now, Snuggles and Castiel were practically inseparable. Dean rolled his eyes as Cas played with and hugged Snuggles. "Dammit, Cas. Would you put the damn cat down? We have work to do!" he shouted. Castiel shushed the outspoken hunter. "What have I told you about swearing around Snuggles?" he scolded Dean. Dean turned to Sam in exasperation. Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, Cas. We understand that you like the kitten, but we really have to get going. I'm sure he'll be just fine here by himself. Cas looked up at Sam. "Um... okay. I'm just going to keep him in the bathroom." he said. He scooped up the little feline and hurried to the bathroom. Once inside, he tucked Snuggles into an inner pocket of his trenchcoat. "Just stay quiet, okay? We'll be back home before you know it." he whispered.

"Now listen, Meg. Are we really going to have to do this dance whenever we're in the same town?" Dean scoffed as Meg threatened the hunters and the angel with Hellhounds. "I don't know, hon. Are we?" she retorted. "Is that really your best response?" Dean smirked. "I - what's in your trenchcoat, Flitterbelle?" Meg began, suddenly distracted. Everyone turned to Cas, who was desperately trying to contain whatever was squirming inside his trenchcoat. Sam face palmed. Meg raised an eyebrow. The hellhounds started sniffing wildly. And Dean's jaw dropped. "Cas, what the hell? Did you bring that damn cat?" he shouted. Cas pulled Snuggles out from his coat. "He gets lonely." was all the angel said. Snuggles leapt out of Cas's hands and started scampering towards the hellhounds. "Snuggles, no!" Cas shouted. "Wait," Meg suddenly said. "I think... I think cats can see the hellhounds." All eyes were on Snuggles as he sniffed and batted at the hellhounds. Suddenly he mewed and snuggled down to sleep. Meg gasped. "What? What's happening?" Dean asked. "Castiel's damn cat is... snuggling with one of the female hellhounds." Meg said, in shock. "Th-They LOVE each other." "Hellhounds can love?" Castiel asked. "So you mean to say your hellhound is in love with a kitten? Is that even possible?" Dean asked. Meg turned to look to Dean. "Haven't you realized by now that anything is possible?" she asked before turning to Castiel. "Well, then. It looks like we're the in-laws!" A sudden silence shrouded the group. Finally, Sam broke the silence. "Aaawwkward..."

From that day on, Meg and the hellhounds no longer attacked the Winchesters. She did, however, frequently visit to bring over Mrs. Biggles to visit Snuggles. Castiel wasn't too happy about having Meg around so often, since she loved to tease him about their game of tonsil hockey they had many moons ago. Sam and Dean weren't too happy about the fact that Mrs. Biggles and Snuggles loved to run around and break things. And Dean will never forgive Mrs. Biggles for the time that she decided it was necessary to pee on the backseat of the Impala.

But other than the little speedbumps, it looks like Snuggles was just what everyone needed to have a big, happy, animals-included family.


End file.
